transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rust Seas Recon
Rust Seas Region(#6400Rnt) - Cybertron Faint rust particles drift on the breeze in this windy region. The Rust Seas dominate most of it, nudging Nova Cronum and the proud Tyger Pax off towards the east. The Exurium Throne volcano leers across the otherwise flat skyline. Obvious exits: North leads to Rodo Shiza Highway. East leads to Mitteous Plateau. South leads to Sagros Plains. West leads to Exurium Throne. The Rust Seas Nova Cronum Tyger Pax Dogfight arrives from the Sky over the Rust Seas Region. Dogfight has arrived. It's on the outskirts of Nova Cronum that someone might spot Airlift up to..something. Since the drone army's massive control system was destroyed, they should all be entirely offline, but there are several transports lined up near the edges of Nova Cronum, and for whatever reason, the drones are marching into the transports in neat little formations. Indeed, if anything, the drones seem to be moving with more aptitude than they had before. And floating overtop of the scene..a crescent shaped craft, scouting systems on the lookout for anyone coming to pry..intending to intercept them before they get close enough to try and find out what's going on. Up in the sky is that famillier flame trail of the Triggerbot Dogfight! Even with the fall of the Firebase, the exceptionally angry 'bot is still flying around, trying to pick off lone Seekers, annoy Blast Off, whatever he usually does. But this time, its something different. The Triggerbot flies in, attempting to find out what's going on with this unusual ship... Oh, he knows its probably a Decepticon. Most things around here are. He's angry enough to try a fight, though. The advantage of being a scout..you don't get snuck up on. Least of which by jets shooting massive trails of fire through the air. Picking up the heat reading and noise before Dogfight even gets close to near enough to get details on what he's up to, the spacecraft suddenly spins around in place to re-orient towards the jet and rockets upwards, streaking through the sky at alarming speeds to close the distance. <> the craft radios out in a matter-of-fact tone as he closes in. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Guarded. There's a vent from Dogfight as that radio message comes though. Does this Decepticon not know who -he- is? Dogfight, the terror of the skies? Dogfight, the Triggerbot hunter of Seekers? Dogfight, the one who's made Airlift's job horrible for the last few weeks due to his love of hitting Blast Off with those blades? And he's come right up to Dogfight. Well, this'll be easy! <> he transmits, attempting a spin. Let's see how well that Reavercraft handles lasers... Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Reavercraft with his How do his wings even flip over in midair without crashing? Who knows! (Laser) attack! -1 If only Dogfight knew the extent to which he over-valued his impact upon Airlift's universe. In fact, < warned you Powerglide..>> the Reaver turns out not to even know his name. Well..he's a busy mech. He spins to dodge the lasers, taking a little scorch across his right wing that doesn't seem to slow him in the slightest as his own lasers deploy..in the form of twin undermounted turbolaser turrets. The guns spin up to life and he rolls overtop of Dogfight, not having the disadvantage of aeronautical necessities to slow him down as he does, guns roaring to life. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Reavercraft misses Grumman X-29 with his let's just see about evening the score count up a bit then shall we attack! -3 Grumman X-29 vents again. Powerglide?! POWERGLIDE?! He's not even the right type of plane! Even with that distraction, though, Dogfight's natural agility kicks in as he blasts forward, avoiding Airlift's shots. <> Dogfight radios through as he attempts to blast forward and leave Airlift to deal with the aftermath of Dogfight's fire. Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Reavercraft with his Dogfight used FIRE SPIN! attack! -1 Airlift doesn't seem to know what he's supposed to be guessing about, or at least, he doesn't respond if so. He flies right through that fire, but goes into a hard, quick spin and is unscathed by it before he punches up the velocity, chasing after Dogfight before slamming his engines up to full. < will presently become annoyed if you don't flee Autobot..>> he radios as he tries to slice into the aircraft ahead of him one of his scythe-like, heavily armored wings. Combat: Reavercraft misses Grumman X-29 with his that's right he's beating you to your own punch (Smash) attack! -1 Grumman X-29 pulls up at the last second to let Airlift sail by beneath him. The Triggerbot's used that own attack enough to know what would happen if he managed to pull that off, and there's a slight vent of annoyance. Well, if the Decepticon's wanting to rip him off... <> The blasters burst into life again as Dogfight pulls into a sharp loop, attempting to strike Airlift's rear with his own blades! Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Reavercraft with his Take a lesson from the master! attack! -3 Combat: Grumman X-29 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! There's a sudden twist from the spacecraft in front of Dogfight, as the ship spins around and changes direction at the same time it's thrusters cut, falling below the plane and rolling backwards at the same time. <> he says as those guns roard to life again, only this time it seems as though Airlift isn't holding back, as there is quite a lot more firepower coming out of those gatling style barrels now. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Reavercraft strikes Grumman X-29 with his I have you now in Vader's voice attack! -1 Know Dogfight's biggest weakness? Its his engine that stalls incredibly often when he does too many stunts. And that's exactly what's happened, leaving him to get peppered by shots from Airlift's gattling gun. There's a burst of black smoke, and all of a sudden the engine is back online, letting Dogfight control his flight a bit more. <> Dogfight transmits before he decides to make this a bit more interesting. Interesting in the form of transforming into robot mode, and just attempting to land on the Reavercraft! Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Fearless. Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Combat: Dogfight strikes Reavercraft with his You'll make a great floating platform! (Grab) attack! Ohh, this one's been fighting Blast Off for way too long. Airlift laughs, not even bothering with radio, and suddenly the 'platform' on which Dogfight has attempted to stand is transforming beneath the Autobot, and maintaining that closeness as Airlift cackles. "You seem to be confused Autobot..did you think that getting NEARER a Unicronian was a good idea!?" he laughs as he lunges with four sets of claws, tearing at the smaller transformer. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Aggressive. The reavercraft explodes along its seems in a flurry of motion and a familiar sound, unfolding into the form of Airlift. Combat: Airlift strikes Dogfight with his four-clawed evisceration (Kick) attack! Dogfight can't really do anything about that attack, given he has no ability to fly in mid air. But for all of his fighting with Blast Off, the Triggerbot is still grinning, because if he's this close, well, Airlift's going to have a bit of a trouble getting away, isn't he? For example, a sudden shot from the Triggerbot's blowtorch blasters.... Combat: Dogfight strikes Airlift with his Its like how Blast Off feels! attack! -2 The blowtorch blasters sear into Airlift's chest, melting armor plating, but for the most part the heavily armored Unicronian doesn't pay attention to the wound it seems like. "Foolish Autobot..I was forged in the fires of Unicron..think you that your paltry flames are enough to harm me?" he asks as he brings his own plasma cannon to bear. He also isn't bothering with such details as 'flying'..he has no interest in keeping the two of them in the air, and the pair plummet towards the planet surface with startling speed, trailing smoke and flame from the shots they trade. Combat: Airlift strikes Dogfight with his by plasma be purged attack! -2 Combat: Dogfight sets his defense level to Aggressive. Dogfight once again, can't really do anything about that assult, and there's a grunt of pain as that plasma blast hits home, knocking the Triggerbot back. However, Dogfight's just about the most aggressive Autobot, so he transforms mid-air and points his nosecone right towards the falling Airlift, turning just at the last moment to try and catch the Unicronian with his own blades! Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Airlift with his If fire doesn't work try the blades! attack! The jet catches Airlift on his wing blade, the cut slicing in deep and exposing internals as the jet slams into him. Unfortunately, while that sort of thing might work for slicing off Blast Off's wings in shuttle mode, they certainly don't come close to cutting through Airlift's body, despite inflicting significant damage. The Reaver hangs on to that wing though and pulls his scythe out of subspace. The advantages of four arms are many, and he has a grip on the wing to balance himself, while two hands are still open for a good swing, slicing in towards the cockpit of the jet with that massive energy blade. Combat: Airlift misses Grumman X-29 with his Energy Scythe attack! If Dogfight was in robot mode, he'd be grinning. The jet blasts forward, dodging Airlift's scythe and pulling free. <> He pulls upwards before attempting to take a potshot at the Unicronian, to force him back into his alt mode. Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Airlift with his Am I bugging you? Am I bugging you? (Disruptor) attack! Airlift gets scored by more laserfire, which pings into his armor and the Reaver laughs. "You don't have Torque here to back you up..and I'm not in a foul mood today.." he says, watching the jet streak off. Instead of giving chase though, the Reaver's wings suddenly wrap around him like a giant cocoon, hiding whatever he's doing as he quickly starts pulling armor patches from the inside curves of his wings, slapping them into place and triggering the electrowelds on them, patching the worst of his damage as he plummets towards the surface. They're pretty far out from where the drones were being loaded. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Airlift quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Drones being loaded? This implies Dogfight actually pays attention to things other than his enemy and how best to cripple his enemy. However, the Triggerbot's suspicious as to exactly what Airlift is doing now. His engines start to lower to a more reasonable level as he starts an orbit around the Decepticon, waiting for an opening... Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Grumman X-29 takes extra time to steady himself. Pass After a moment in which the Reaver was entirely vulnerable, those wings unfurl from around him and reveal a healthier looking Decepticon entirely, a smile on the Reaver's face. His combat visor snaps down into place and he takes an 'en guard' stance with his scythe, the pole held in his lower hands and blade off to his left side, lifting just feet off of the ground and spinning slowly, so that Dogfight is always in his view. His plasma cannon arm meanwhile raises up, snapping off a low yield shot at the craft. Combat: Airlift misses Grumman X-29 with his staying away? He can play that game too attack! -3 Grumman X-29 blasts into life as that plasma cannon aims on him, having had enough of those for one day. The Triggerbot pulls upwards again, attempting to barrel roll over Airlift just enough, before pulling into a very sharp dive, attempting to slam right into Airlift and knock him into the ground! Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Airlift with his Mr Dogfight's Wild Ride! (Ram) attack! Airlift drops down as the plane comes streaking in towards him, using the ground as a kick off point to launch into the air. He dodges out from the path of that plummeting craft, the reaver going into horizontal spin as he does, turning so he's facing where the plane will pass and rolling over into a back flip, drawing that scythe slicing up towards the plane's path, trying to catch it with the massive purple energy blade as Dogfight screams in. "Time to clip your wings!" he calls out as he does. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Airlift strikes Grumman X-29 with his wing trim? Just a little off the tip attack! There's a nasty sound as Dogfight's wing is clipped by the energy blade. Against a physical attack this would be as if two blades cutting each other, but with the scythe's energy, it doesn't work quite as Dogfight would prefer it. The Triggerbot vents, before his engines glow a sinister red and he bursts forward, relying on their velocity to keep him aloft for another pass at the Reaver Oh, also there's fire. Quite a lot of it... Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Airlift with his Local Weather? Very Firey. attack! As the crippled jet comes back in, Airlift does nothing to get out of the way, instead his hands are going to various places on his form. The fire washes over him, but even as the flames are hitting him, strange objects come streaking out of the conflagration, flying towards the plane that got too close to him again. Dozens of laser scalpels fly through the air into the jet's path, aimed for vulnerable spots in the jet's energon distribution systems as Airlift gets bathed in flames. The fire melts his armor quite a bit in places, sacrificed so he can make his attack. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Grumman X-29 with the Airlift-forged Laser Scalpel Barrage attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Grumman X-29 , making him less efficient. Combat: Grumman X-29 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: Grumman X-29 's attack has damaged your Agility! Dogfight keeps his trajetory steady as he attempts another pass at the Reaver, but as he approaches he sees the... What in the world are those even? Dogfight fails to escape from them, and cries out in pain as they strike deep and painfully. "WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU AFTS EVEN ON?!" he yells, transforming and flailing in an attempt to clean them our or, well, grab whatever's nearby.... Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Neutral. Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Combat: Dogfight strikes Airlift with his Give me a hand here will you? (Grab) attack! As the airborn Autobot stumbles forward into him, that's something Airlift certainly wasn't expecting. He grins evilly, "didn't you learn your lesson last time Autobot?" he asks coldly. His wings flare open, casting an ominous shadow over the smaller Autobot, before he starts to slice and rake at Dogfight's form with those claws. He's careful not to knock any of the remaining laser scalpels embedded into Dogfight's form out in the process. Indeed, he even palm-punches a few of them to try and embed them further. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Airlift strikes Dogfight with his you mess with the Unicronian you get the claws (Punch) attack! Combat: Dogfight's attack continues to damage you. Combat: Dogfight's attack has damaged your Firepower! Airlift also melts more. Dogfight is really not in a good state here, especially with the smouldering Unicronian clawing into him. But its those damn scalpels all over him, driven in. It is a combination of the worst itch he has ever had plus the fact they're exactly where they shouldn't be to stop him leaking energon everywhere. There's a venting snarl from Dogfight as he just gives into his anger, balling a hand into a fist and just attempting to slam it into Airlift's face, the horrible feeling of the scalpels aside. Combat: Dogfight strikes Airlift with his MAYBE IF I PUNCH HARD ENOUGH THEY'LL GO AWAY? (Smash) attack! Combat: Dogfight's attack has damaged your Agility! *CLANG* The fist drives home into Airlift's face, actually managing to put a small crack into the Reaver's targetting visor. He looks towards Dogfight and..laughs at the little Autobot, "You punch like Blast Off.." he says condescendingly. He raises his upper two arms above the little Autobot, "Let me show you how it's done.." he says before driving down towards Dogfight's shoulders with both arms, trying to drive him into the ground. Combat: Airlift misses Dogfight with his try Unicron Brand! It tastes great and is less filling! (Smash) attack! Combat: Dogfight's attack finally wears off. Dogfight really does look a continued mess at this point, but there's that fire in the Triggerbot's eyes that just doesn't seem to go out. He pulls back sharply as Airlift attacks, before reaching up and attempting to grab Airlift... By the beard. "Say that... To my -face-" he growls out, clearly not having the energy for much else. Combat: Dogfight sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Dogfight strikes Airlift with his Get on my level! (Grab) attack! There's a growl of fury from Airlift as his...well..his goatee is grabbed. It's not even a very BIG beard unlike some of the Unicronians. He growls in fury as he glares down at the little Autobot, "You have courage you foolish little cretin.." he says approvingly, "but never.. EVER... TOUCH... THE... BEARD!!!" He roars the last part out and punctuates it as he slams his plasma cannon upwards towards Dogfight's chestplate, firing it full yield this time instead of the minimalist shots he's taken thus far. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Dogfight with his Plasma Cannon attack! Dogfight 's taken a facefull of that plasma before, and this time its no different, the Triggerbot's armor rocked and scorched by the force of the blast. He falls down, leaking energon from his wounds... But still he doesn't give up. One weak arm attempts to raise that blowtorch blaster back up, shakily holding it towards Airlift in a last act of defiance. "Slag... You...." he softly vents, attempting that one last shot before collapsing. Combat: Dogfight strikes Airlift with his Death or Glory... Again (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Dogfight's attack has damaged your Velocity! Airlift's chest takes another hit off of those blowtorches, and, to be fair, he's probably going to need his entire torso's worth of armor surgically cut off before they'll even be able to start working on his damage. He's not totally sure he can even transform the damage is so significant, welding his armor together and fusing so many joints. He glares down at Dogfight on the ground, "What nonsense.." he says as he pulls a basic laser pistol from subspace, his own energon bingo, and fires down at Dogfight. Combat: Airlift strikes Dogfight with his all or nothing with a holdout pistol? Sure! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Dogfight falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Dogfight is down from the shot. There's no angry remarks as he just falls into stasis. Airlift leans down, running a quick scan on Dogfight and smirking, patting the tiny Autobot on the shoulder though he won't know. "Not bad.." he muses..noting his own systems and their warnings. That repair mid fight was crucial..had he not, he'd have been withdrawing long ago. He sits there, pondering the little Autobot for several long moments, "As much as you terrorize Blast Off..I really feel as though I should do something special to you..especially considering how much fun it will be rubbing his nose in this.." he says. Taking out a laser cutter he ponders..finally looking over to where there's a huge slab of wreckage. He recognizes it as part of Firebase Solace, blown clear out here from when the base was orbitally nuked. Walking over, he slices off two pieces, welding them into a large 'x' and stand. He drags it over then and welds Dogfight into place on it before bringing him back online..smiling wickedly, "I'm just going to drop you off at Iacon.." he says to the immobilized Autobot. It'll take all of five seconds for him to be cut loose, if that, he's not going for torture this time. He gets a good holo for Blast Off of course..either to taunt or reward the Combaticon, depending on what sort of mood the reaver is in next time he sees him. Transforming is a torturous, painful affair as armor rips and pops from where it's welded and fused..thankfully most of his transformation is in the wings..but still. He hooks the little work of art with his grapples and lifts off, carrying it back to Iacon to drop off. You post your note about 'Rust Seas Again?' in group 2 (Decepticon) as message #52 You have already used up your +noms for the week. The Triggerbot goes online groggily as he gets a faceful of... Airlift's face. There's another weak venting snarl, but Dogfight can't really do much but slip between online and offline at this point. Inbetween the scalpels and the fight, he's absolutely spent, and can't do anything but remain welded as Airlift drags him off. Of course he'll be ready to take Airlift next time, though. Hopefully. Or at least watch out for the scalpels. He vaguely makes a note to file a report of those before falling offline again, preferring to stay with his own thoughts rather than deal with those issues.